To define subcategories of immunologic deficiency clinical syndromes based on genetic, allotypic, biochemical (amino acid sequence) studies, to develop new test methods to aid in delineating and assessing severity of genetically different types of similar (if not identical) clinical syndromes, to define the fundamental etiology of the basic form, and to develop rational therapy for each etiologic type wherever possible. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Levinson, A. I., Hopewell, P. C., Stites, D. P., Spitler, L. E., and Fudenberg, H. H., and Wells, J. V.: The paradox of immunosuppression: T-cell deficiency as the cause of autoimmunity. in Infection and Immunology in the Rheumatic Diseases (D. C. Dumonde, ed.), Chap. 71, p. 549. Blackwell Scientific, London, 1976. Shmunes, E., Taylor, J. S., Petz, L. D., Garratty, G., and Fundenberg, H. H.: Immunologic reactions in penicillin factory workers. Ann. Allerg. 36:313, 1976.